Particular areas, such as zebra crossings, parking areas etc. are also marked with paint in other colors, such as blue and red.
The paints currently used for said road marking are subject to rapid deterioration, due above all to friction with the wheels of the vehicles and deposit of the fine dust generated and emitted by the vehicles running on the road.
Refracting paints are also known, used for example for road signs, which can be seen also in conditions of poor visibility and lighting, since they strongly reflect the light projected onto them, such as the light of vehicle headlights.
High-visibility refracting devices or signals are known, commonly used on public roads for signalling obstacles of any type, bends, roundabouts, road works, traffic dividers etc.
Often, however, traffic dividers, speed humps, edges of pavements etc. are not well signalled and motorists can inadvertently bump into them, with the risk of damaging part of the vehicle or the element itself. Furthermore, motorcycle and moped riders in particular risk falling off their vehicles and suffering serious injury.
The use of concrete blocks for paving outdoor surfaces, both public and private, such as roads, paths, courtyards, pavements, car parks etc. is known.